The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a game of chance on a curved video display.
Conventional gaming machines include one or more displays, such as a CRT, LCD, or touch screen displays. With advances in graphics processing capabilities of gaming machines, multiple video displays are becoming more common. These multiple video displays typically include a main game display, a secondary display and a player interface that enables the player to communicate with the gaming machine. The player interface is usually located on the main game display or coupled to the front of a cabinet of the gaming machine. Through the use of the player interface, the player can make wagers, enable pay lines, cash-out accumulated credits, prompt a play of the game or make inter-game selections. Gaming machines also include bill/card/voucher acceptors for accepting and/or validating cash bills, coupons, and ticket vouchers. These bill/card/voucher acceptors may also be enabled to accept player identification cards used in rewards/loyalty programs through which players are enrolled to obtain promotions. These promotions may be things such as gifts, meals or cash back to the player based upon the players wagering activities tracked via presentment of the player identification card.
With multiple displays on a gaming machine, each display is separately configured, wired, and controlled. Thus, it is difficult to render a unified image across two or more displays which are separated or divided by a physical barrier between them. However, using a single, large LCD display presents issues regarding placement and tilting of the display, for example, while accommodating a touch screen or gesture based player interface and at the same time providing a unified view. The large display is flat and must be arranged to present touch screen buttons for use by the player at the lower extremity while at the same time positioning the top of the display at a location that is easily viewed by the player. For example, the content for a large video display may require a player to constantly re-focus between the content at the top of the display which is further away versus the content which is nearer at the middle and bottom of the display, which may lead to additional fatigue of the player. Thus, to avoid player fatigue, this arrangement results in a compromise, separate displays, and/or a horizontally arranged player interface/button deck.